


The Pain of Your Storm

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fem!Barry - Freeform, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Rule 63, trans!Mardon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had no idea why she kept talking to the Rogues, she just found comfort in people like her,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She hated this feeling. She hated locking up people like her. Just because they had these abilities that were forced upon them. People who were trying to do the best they could with what the world gave them. She hated it. But there she was. Locking up another victim. If she can call Mardon a victim. He was planning to destroy the city. Well, if he had the chance. He did yesterday. Which was today. Which is no longer today. Time travel was doing her head in. She sat at the bar. Cisco had offered her a drink after his brother’s birthday dinner. Until he went off with Lisa. She was pretty. Seemed interested in him. It was good. He needed a nice girl. Someone to laugh at his stupid jokes. She was happy for him. Wasn’t helping her issues though. She didn’t know why she was feeling guilty. Well. She did. She just hated that she couldn’t do anything about it. It wasn’t like a normal jail cell could hold them. A normal cell couldn’t even hold Leonard Snart. How could it hold a girl who could teleport, a guy who could control the weather and the others. She paid the bar bill that Cisco lovingly left her. She opted to walking at her speed. Not the normal. It was a good fresh way to clear her head. 

 

Her feet ran her to Star Labs before her mind caught up. She was pacing in the main lab. Caitlin was watching her. Her head was getting dizzy. 

 

“I will take the food to the metas,” She stood shock at the own words coming out of her mouth.

 

“Barry, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Caitlin stared at her. 

 

“Not as The Flash, as me, I can just say I work here,” Barry shrugged. How hard could it be.

 

“Are you sure?” Caitlin pushed the trolley with food over to her.

 

“Positive,” Why she was doing this she had no idea. But she wanted to. For some reason. This was the right idea. It was the first time she was feeling in control of her own destiny for a while.

 

“Food is all marked, these are to go to Mardon,” Caitlin placed a small cup with medication next to his food.

 

“No worries,” She smiled. She had read his file. She knew about his surgery. 

 

She passed into the pipeline. The trolley got stuck on the little limp. She tried to push it past. Ending up with more water over her then the tray. Great. She kicked her heels off. The dress she was in was not designed for moving. At all. One of Iris’s ideas. She shook her head. Handing the first amount of food to Bivolo. She body tried not to shiver at the memory of his effect on her. Moving along. She passed out the rest to Nimbus, Shawna, Hartley. She came at a stop to Mardons cell. She hit the small button open. Giving her space to pass him his food and his medication.

 

“Illegal containment, no conviction, free food and medication, you know how to make a guy feel special,” Mardon winked at her. Her face blushing.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re welcome,” Why was she nervous. She was the one who put him in there. Not that he knew that. 

 

She watched his eyes gaze over her. Looking her up and down. Checking her out. Not that Mardon would be interested in her. Nor her in him. And now she is staring at him. Mardon has a smirk on his face. Not like the smugness of Woodward or the coldness of Snart. This was something different. This was something that sent a shiver down her spine. That made her want to bite down on her bottom lip. Or his. Not his. Definitely not his. This man tried to kill your father and yourself. Not that he remembered that. Or knew that. He just wanted revenge for his brother. She knew something about revenge. Not that she understood Mardon. Or wanted to. Why would she. 

 

“You alright there Red,” She face snapped up to his.

 

“Red?” She squeaked.

 

“Your blush, it adds to your beauty,” She didn’t squeak. Didn’t make a pip. At all. Why would she. Not interested. For all of her thoughts. She really was trying to convince herself.

 

“Do you call everyone by there traits?” She kept her voice calm and steady. She was actually proud of the fact. 

 

“Well I don’t know your name, Red,” He dropped his voice.

 

“Barry, Allen,” She raised her eyebrow at him. She knew that last name would ring a bell. If he did his research right.

 

“Allen, I know that name,” The smirk dropped.

 

“Considering your pursuit of Joe West, I figured you would catch on to my name,” She breathed out. Goodbye smirk. Hello snarl.

 

“Joe West’s kid,” He spat out.

 

“Hi,” She waved shyly. Behind the trolley. Ready to run.

 

“Of course his kid is working for an underground torture prison,” He snarled. Barry jumped at his voice. 

 

“You’re right,” She stood her ground.

 

“You think, wait what?” Mardon stopped pacing.

 

“This shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t have powers, the world is awful but if you think killing a man who was doing his job will satisfy your thirst for revenge, you are wrong,” She swallowed. Breathing steady.

 

“And what would you know about revenge?” Mardon hit the cell window. Barry jumped back.

 

“I know what it’s like to want to avenge someone, to bring them back, to prove that they were wrong, that anger and hunger for it, it burns at your skin, it claws away at you until you are nothing,” Barry held her head high. 

 

“You know nothing of that anger,” Mardon glared.

 

“Why? Because I am here on the outside, or because I am still standing? Just because I didn’t act upon it does not mean I don’t feel it,” She smiled down at the empty trolley in front of her.

 

“You feel but don’t act,” Mardon laughed. 

 

“It works,” She hit the button to close his cell down. That was more then what she was wanting for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She kept going, never knowing what the interest was that held her

Barry still went. She kept going. Each night. Giving them their food. She didn’t know why. She just wanted to. It was peaceful. A nice state of mind. She didn’t have to worry about anything. She could just hand out their food. Talk to Shawna over brownies. Make sure Hartley isn’t trying to escape again. Ignore the looks from Mardon. It was calming in an odd way. She liked their company. She had been talking to Shawna before. Not as The Flash. As someone who knows what its like to have someone on the inside. Granted she never tried to break her father out. But both knew the feeling. The judgement of others. Plus. She loved brownies. She would get along with Iris. 

 

Barry smiled as she entered the pipeline. She was good. In a good mood. Her father was saved from the Trickster and the other was locked up. She should be happy. There was this gnawing feeling in her stomach. She couldn’t figure out what it was. All she knew that was something was building. An unavoidable incident that was out of her control. She hated those feelings. Destiny being laid out in front of her. No control over her own life. She had a small skip in her feet. Offering the food up to those who she didn’t talk to. She left the others for last. Shawna, Hartley and Mardon. He was an uncontrollable force that she wanted to know. There was something in his voice. The lingering looks. The want. He knew who she was but never gave her hell for it. Well. He knew that she was Joes kid. Not the other secret. That would not go down well at all. 

 

Opening up Shawnas cell. Her smile brightening at Barrys. She passed through her food. Plus an extra brownie and ice cream. Caitlin was suspicious but never said a word. Barry was finally happy. Smiling again. Both her and Cisco were fine with letter her do her own thing. Keeping an eye on her when needed. 

 

“What’s with the extra, not that I am complaining?” Shawna giggled at Barrys blush.

 

“Good mood, wanted to share,” Barry lent against the cell door. She was eating her own brownie. 

 

“Why the mood?” Shawna raised her eyebrow.

 

“I saved my dad,” Barry whispered. 

 

“Saved you dad? Did you get him out?” Shawna put down her food.

 

“No, a new lot, The Tricksters, tried to kill him, I got to him in time, it was nice, I got to see him, hug him, felt good,” Barry rambled.

 

“Got to him in time?” Barry froze.

 

“Ah yeah, Joe managed to get word to the Flash and she saved him,” Barry scratched the back of her head. 

 

“Well, looks like The Flash did something right,” Shawna laughed. Harsh.

 

“Yeah,” She forgot that they hated her. The other her. She would too. 

 

“So, you got to see your dad, that must have made you feel happy,” Shawna was interested. Genuinely interested. 

 

“It was, it was great, I just wished it could stay like that,” Barry slumped against the glass. 

 

“I’m sorry sweetie,” Shawna pretended to pat her on the head. 

 

“Thanks, its okay though, I can get through this, I will,” She nodded. She put her hand up against the glass. Barry laughing doing the same. 

 

“I’m glad, you deserve good, most of you do, Caitlin is nice, she comes and talks to me about Ronnie, Cisco mainly just goes on about,” Barry finished for her.

 

“Hartley, I know,” Barry laughed. She shook her head. Cisco and Hartley were an interesting match. She wishes she would have seen them together. That would have been fascinating. A fly on the wall of the old lab. Before the accelerator blew. 

 

“Seriously,” Shawna blew her fringe out of her face.

 

“I know, Hartley goes on about it all the time,” Barry shook her head.

 

“Hartley is in here?” Shawna sounded surprised. 

 

“Oh yeah, Cisco was, well, there is bad blood,” Barry tilted her head. 

 

“I can understand that,” Shawna chuckled.

 

“Yeah,” Barry bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“Don’t you have more people to feed?” Shawna pointed to the food in the trolley. The last of the food. Thai. For Mardon.

 

“Ah yeah,” She ignored her cheeks blushing. The redness. That heat. 

 

“Why the blush Barry?” Shawna teased. 

 

“Bye Baez,” She flicked the cell door closed. Hearing a faint Bye Allen in the background. 

 

She pushed the trolley towards the last cell. Mardon. She had come back after. For the past nights. She had managed to talk to him. Only walking away twice. The third time was better. She was run down after he dealing with Snart. Again. Tired. He had offered her a low smile. She took it. It was better then nothing. After that. Things were easier. At least. She thinks they were. Are. She isn’t really sure what to think. She moved in front of his cell. Opening up the little food key.

 

“Red,” Mardon’s voice was low. That shiver back down her spine. 

 

“Mardon,” She kept her voice steady.

 

“You seem like you are in a good mood,” There was that smirk from the first night.

 

“Well, The Flash saved my dad, I got to hug him, talk to him without the screen, all good things,” She shrugged.

 

“That’s good,” He was startled.

 

“It was, really good, it was, I just, never mind,” She shook her head. Passing the food over to him. Thai. Like the night before. 

 

“I’m glad, Red,” Mardon was leaning against the glass. His jacket on the bed. His legs crossed over at the ankle. Legs long and on show. Like he knew her eyes would be gazing over them. Her eyes wandering up his body. His long, very attractive body. That he knew she was looking at. His arms stretching over his head. Damn it Barry.

 

“Yeah?” She seemed surprised. In what she wasn’t sure. 

 

“Yeah, you deserve good,” Mardon looked at her. No smirk or hint of mockery in his voice. Care. 

 

“Thanks, I think, Shawna said that same thing,” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

 

“Baez, she’s in here, what for? Being a menace,” Mardon laughed. God his laugh was beautiful. Like the rest of him. No. Not like the rest of him. Shut up Barry.

 

“Not like the rest of me? You know how to wound a guy, Barry,” Shit. No. No. She did not just say that out loud. 

 

“Ummmm, I, ah, have to um leave and not return out of embarrassment,” Smooth Barry, so smooth. 

 

“Can I get my medication before you go?” Mardon held his hand out from under the food opening. 

 

“Yeah,” She swallowed dryness in her throat. Handing over the medication. His hand taking both that and her hand. Running his thumb over her hand. 

 

“Um,” She didn’t know what to say.

 

“Stay,” Mardon looked her in the eyes. 

 

“I can’t I need to,” She bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“Just for a while,” She could do that. Actually. If she was right. She could do something better. 

 

“I can do something better, if you trust me, and if I trust you,” Barry moved the trolley to the side. She knew that the others were gone. She just had to have faith.

 

“And that is?” Mardon lent back against the glass.

 

“This,” She opened up the cell. Mardon stepping out. She bit down on her bottom lip. Her hands were shaking. She felt herself getting close to vibrating. But she couldn’t. Not now. Not yet. 

 

“And this is, what, an escape?” Mardon noticed her hands. 

 

“A chance to breathe, to flex,” She shrugged. 

 

“Wanting me to flex my muscles, huh?” He laughed. There was her blush. She swore it was second nature to her cheeks.

 

“I would love to see how far that blush went,” He lent on the wall. His body next to hers. 

 

“Anyway,” She ignored his words. Just teasing, he doesn’t mean it.

 

“Yes, he does,” He brushed over her fringe. 

 

“Right anyway, stretch you muscles and by muscles I mean abilities, if you wanted,” She swallowed that dryness again. 

 

“That, yes,” Mardon looked at her. A smile crossing his lips.

 

A small wind kicked up around her. She felt herself floating. Actually floating. Her laughter echoed in the pipeline. She danced amongst the breeze he created. The wind kicking at the ankles. His eyes following her. She smiled over at him. 

 

“This is, thank you,” He hugged her. Her body melding against his. 

 

“You’re welcome,” They were close. She just had to stand on her tiptoe to kiss him. That was all it would take. 

 

“I mean it, Barry, this,” He flexed his arms. A small wind gust in his hands.

 

“What are you doing with that?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“Me, nothing,” He smiled. Trying that innocent thing. 

 

“Mardon,” She backed up.

 

“Hmm,” He smiled. Smirked.

 

“Mark, please,” She felt her back hit his cell.

 

“Sorry,” He threw a snowball at her. The coldness hitting her. Not in the harshness of colds gun. A brush with the frost. It was refreshing.

 

“Asshole, this is an unfair fight,” She glared at him.

 

“Is it now? Flash,” She froze. She heard wrong. He couldn’t have said that. He couldn’t have known. None of them know. Only Snart and that was out of her control. Bastard. 

 

“I, ah, have no idea what you are talking about,” She stood still. Watching his eyes watch her. Track her movements. 

 

“I’m not an idiot, no matter what my school reports said,” Mardon stepped closer. Not trying to push her. 

 

“Yeah, I should, um, I should,” She zipped him into his cell. Locking him in. Keeping herself out. She ran. Ran home. Ran to the knowledge that he knew. How. When. Why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that his arms felt like home

Barry was struggling to stand up straight, her vision was blurred with tears, her body shaking with the anger and hurt that was filling her. It was a lie. All of it a lie. All those people hurt and destroyed by the particle accelerator. All of that was because of her. Harrison Wells, Eobard Thawne, whatever he was called, he hurt and killed those people without thought just to create The Flash. To get to Barry. She hated him. With every single fiber in her body, she hated that man.

 

Barry didn’t know where her feet were leading her until she was in front of the cell. Another thing created because of Wells. The pipeline. The prison. The hell. All three of them were against the idea but Wells had been so insistent on it that they assumed he knew what they were doing. One good thing that came from the pipeline cells was her budding friendships with some of the other metas. Her and Hartley talked about science and sassed off people they had in common. Her and Shawna ate brownies and talked about the attractiveness of men, Barry mumbling about the cute guy she met. Shawna quizzing her until she found out. Barry expecting laughter or disgust, Shawna just nodding at the down right hotness that was Mark Mardon. And then there was the man himself. Mardon. He had come into her life and washed over her like a storm. His mind was a fascinating thing. She would sit and listen to him talk about his brother. She opened up, slowly, about her father. They both didn’t judge the other. Equal grounds.

 

The cell door opened, she knew that Mardon wouldn’t try to break out. They had done this before, Mardon would show her small glimpses of his powers. Learning of her hatred of lightning. He promised to never use that against her. He often would create snowflakes to fall on her nose, wind to sweep through his hair, running under her skirt. Both laughing, falling against each other. His arms around her waist. Just watching the snow fall and melt to the ground. It gave Barry a chance to forget about the outside world for a while.

 

She tapped on the glass, Mark jumping up as she fell through, straight into his arms. Barry’s body shaking with her sobs getting louder. The pain of it all hitting her hard. She had put all of her faith and trust in Wells and he was the man. The one who killed her mother. How was she to just stand there and pretend that everything was okay. That she was okay. That she trusted him and his word. The worst part is that she had no idea if Cisco and Caitlin knew or were in on it. She was in pain and alone and didn’t know who to trust. Who to call to. To look to for comfort. That was probably why her feet lead her here. Listening to what her heart wanted for once. Damning the consequences. 

 

“Barry, what’s wrong, are you okay, in pain?” The concern in Mardon's voice made her cry more. Mardon shouldn’t care about her, he should hate Barry for what she has done to them.

 

“He, he, he was the man, all along, he killed her and just left me there, he didn’t care, he doesn’t, he just lies and uses and hates, and i hate him, i hate him so much it hurts, why does it hurt?” She clutched onto Mardon's shirt, her body dropping to the floor, taking Mardon with her.

 

“Shush, who does? who did this to you?” He curled Barry into his lap, keeping an arm around her, running his free hand over her face.

 

“He did,” She curled her hands around Mardon’s neck, holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping Barry from drowning in her pain.

 

“Who Barr?” Mardon ran his hand over Barry’s cheek, cupping it to make sure that Barry was focused on him.

 

“Wells,” She chocked out, her head falling forward to rest on Mardons shoulder.

 

“The guy who run Star Labs?” Mardon sounded confused.

 

“He isn’t him, he did something and now he is pretending to be Wells, his name is Eobard Thawne,” Barry sniffed, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

 

“Okay?” Mardon tilted his head.

 

“He, is from the future and traveled back and killed my mother and he was stuck and then sped the future up to make me the Flash faster and i just, how could someone do that? Just not care about the people they are hurting! Even the Rogues have more care then him,” She was angry, feeling it burn through her. Mardon made them more comfortable, keeping Barry in his lap but moving so that they were in the corner, Mardon with his back to one wall and Barry to the other.

 

“Rogues?” Mardon raised his eyebrow.

 

“What i call you guys and the Snarts and Rory, i called you that to Cold,” Barry shook her head, laughing at the ridiculousness of the name.

 

“I like it, makes me sound like a bandit or badass,” Mardon rested his arms in Barry’s lap, keeping her close to him.

 

“You are,” Barry mumbled out.

 

“Bandit or badass,” Mardon whispered, he managed to move them again, making Barry’s legs rest either side of him, keeping a hand on Barry’s waist and one on her cheek.

 

“Both,” Barry breathed out, liking the feeling of Mardon's hand on her cheek.

 

“I like that, this,” Mardon pulled Barry’s head closer to him.

 

"Me too,” Barry yawned.

 

“Tired, Red?” Mardon poked her in the side.

 

“Mhmmm,” Barry nodded.

 

“Maybe we should sleep then,” Mardon winked, Barry blushing.

 

She stood up, trying not to blush at how close the edge of her skirt came into contact with Mardon's face. He waited for Mardon to grab the pillow and blanket that Star Labs so generously gave the metas in the pipeline. She watched him set up a little bed on the floor. She rolled her eyes at the wink from Mardon. Her body fell to the ground again, moving back so that her whole back was against Mardon's front. Mardon’s arm wrapping around her waist, linking their fingers together.

 

“Night my Red,” She heard Mardon whisper, Barry closing her eyes, trying to forget just for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry was running, she just hoped she would make it in time

Barry rushed to the lab. She was trying her hardest. Going faster then she had before. She needed to make sure they were all okay. Caitlin and Cisco. Iris. Mardon. She shook her head. She knew that damn pipeline was a bad idea. Knew it was faulty. She just didn’t realize how bad it was. How much it wasn’t holding. How much Wells was to blame. Mardon told her that. On repeat. That none of it was her fault. How could it be. She didn’t know what was happening. She trusted the man. Her mentor. No one would blame her for that. He didn’t. Neither did Shawna or Hartley. But the others. That was her concern. She didn’t know what to expect. The lab was still standing. Good sign. She raced into the middle. Seeing Iris with a fire extinguisher in her hands and Shawna popping in. 

 

“Others?” She breathed out. 

 

“Caitlin is with Hartley in the medic room,” Iris nodded behind her. Barry scanned for Cisco and Mardon.

 

“Cisco?” She turned at the cough behind her.

 

“Here,” He raced past her. Into the medic room. Right. Hartley.

 

“Mardon?” She clenched her fists together.

 

“I don’t know,” Shawna didn’t finish. Barry was already running down to the pipeline. She came to a halt at a groan. A crack of bone. That is not good. 

 

She zipped into the main body of the pipeline. Watching Mardon raise his fist. Full of intent to punch down. She mad it in time to stop his blow. Flinching at the raised voice.

 

“What the fuck?” He stood and glared at the person stopping them. Barry squeaked. Stepping back to give him space. She saw the colour red in his eyes and Bivolo on the floor. That explains it.

 

“Barry, he hurt Cait, I can’t let him get away with that,” He moved to push Bivolo, who was now hunched over but standing. Barry got in the way. His fist connecting with her jaw. She needed to get Bivolo out of her and a torch.

 

She held onto Bivolo. So much for secrets. Her jaw was in pain. She needed to speed him out. Leaving him with Iris and Shawna. 

 

“Don’t let him out of your sight and keep him from whamming anyone else,” She ordered. She zipped into the medic room. Looking over Hartley who was sleeping. Cisco in the seat next to him. Good. They needed to talk.

 

“Barry?” Caitlin touched her shoulder. She jumped. 

 

“I’m fine, Mardon has one hell of a punch,” She grabbed the torch.

 

“Barry,” Caitlin looked shocked.

 

“Aiming for Bivolo for hurting you, got in the way,” She zipped out. Noticing Shawna on the floor and Iris next to her with no Bivolo. Fuck.

 

“Light,” She stopped. Shining the light in Shawnas eyes. Watching the purple disappear. That’s a new colour. 

 

She zipped off. Back into the pipeline. Becoming wary of the sounds around her. Mardon was sitting in the corner. His hands clenched. She had to be quick. There was an irony to the situation. 

 

“Mardon,” She spoke softly. His head snapping up.

 

“Barry, why did you take him?” Yeah. He was angry.

 

“You were hurting him, that’s not you,” She stepped forward. She needed him close and standing.

 

“Barry,” He lifted himself off. She gave herself no time to think. Acting on impulse. She slammed them both into the wall. Holding him there with her arm across his chest. Shining the light into his eyes. Watching the red fade away. His eyes blinking. She stood there for a moment. Waiting for him to come back.

 

“Barry?” He sounded disorientated. 

 

“Hey, hey, I’m here, it’s okay,” She run her fingers through his hair. Her arm across his chest dropping to her side. Her hand holding onto his hip. Making sure he was steady. Okay. Breathing. 

 

“I, he, the cells, there was this man and then we were out and Bivolo tried to hurt Cait and then I was,” Mardon was still shaken.

 

“Seeing red?” She smiled. Rubbing her thumb in a circle under his shirt.

 

“Something like that,” He sagged against the wall. His hands on her hips. Moving to her back. Pulling her in. Both just resting against the wall. Against each other. No. with each other. 

 

“You are okay,” She run her hand over his cheek. She giggled at his turned his head. Kissing her palm.

 

“Thanks Red,” He lent his forehead against hers. She gasped at the wisps of air that were dancing between them. Her hands running over his chest. Fingers holding onto his jacket. Their faces were closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath. The scratch of his stubble. She had been wanting this. Her hand snaked around his neck. Their mouths met somewhere in the middle. It wasn’t rushed. Or fast. It was slow and promising. Of a future. Something that could both have. He was patient. Following her. Not demanding control like he did in a fight. Both learning of the other. 

 

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but we have an issue,” Caitlin coughed. Her eyes were concerned. Mouth trying not to smile.

 

“Right,” Barry pushed herself away from Mardon. He linked their fingers together. Not ready for that to be over.

 

“Good,” Caitlin walked out. Barry shook her head. Following her. Mardon was right behind her. Every step she took. It was nice to know.

 

The three came into the main room of the lab. Shawna and Cisco were in hushed conversation. Iris was talking to Joe who had arrived. Caitlin was heading over to where Hartley was trying to walk, scolding him for being out of bed.

 

“Bear, you want to tell me what’s going on?” Joe stared not at her. But at the linked hand she was holding.

 

“That is not for now, what is, is the fact that the pipeline is bust and we have a bunch of meta’s running around town,” She let go of Mardons hand. Running her hand through her hair. Pacing.

 

“And the plan?” Joe kept his eyes on her. 

 

“I have a suggestion,” They turned to the voice of Leonard Snart who was standing in the corridor, smirk over his face.

 

“Hello people, Baez, Mardon, Barry,” He stopped on her. Fuck.


End file.
